Allergic
by geekorama
Summary: Draco Malfoy is befuddled. He seems to be confused as to why his body is reacting a certain way to a certain someone. Frankly, I think he's being quite stupid.


Author's note: Just a little exercise to get the creative juices flowing! I told myself, "Ok, you're going to write something. And finish it, and publish it. And then you're going to write BETTER stories." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Allergic**

Draco Malfoy was befuddled. He looked at his reflection and asked, "What is wrong with you, man?" Had anything changed? He leaned in closer and scrutinized the 17-year-old adolescent staring at him straight back. He saw the same silver-gray eyes, the same sharp nose, and the same blonde hair. Unconsciously he placed his hand over his heart; was it the same cold heart? Yes. Although it was beating quicker than it normally did, and he was sweating. And when he looked closer, he noticed a pink tinge on his usually pale cheeks. "I must be ill," Draco had decided. He glanced at his reflection one more time and then left his room to go to double Herbology with the Gryffindors. And just as he turned, had someone e lse been in the room, they might have noticed Draco's reflection roll his eyes and smirk, for the reflection knew that Draco was in denial; it knew what had gotten the Slytherin Prince all hot and bothered, and we're all about to find out.

"And the bzzz…bzzz…bzzz…" Draco had droned out Professor Sprout's lecture and busied himself with trying to get himself more comfortable in the sweltering heat of Greenhouse 3. He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. Blaise Zabini right next to him had shamelessly unbuttoned most of his school shirt to the delight of many otherwise bored witches, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco snorted. He knew that Blaise quite cherished the attention. He turned his attention to the rest of the class. Everyone who hadn't found a distraction, looked quite ready to pass out. Except, of course, Hermione Granger. Her face wore a look of intense concentration as she furiously scribbled notes like there was no tomorrow. "How does she DO that?" Draco found himself wondering. He tried to observe her, perhaps to try to unravel her secret, how she continuously effortlessly beat him academically. And as he watched her, he unconsciously started to notice the sheen in her tamed hair, her skin, her lips that she bit in concentration, her eyes…her eyes which, to Draco's horror, were looking back at him. Hermione looked back at Draco, confused. And then to his surprise, and no doubt to hers, she offered him a quick shy smile. And as thought the two caught themselves, they both simultaneously violently turned forward, backs straight. Draco's heartbeat sped up once again and he broke out in a fresh new sweat. "Damn it!" Draco cursed, "not again!"

Hermione had tried to concentrate very hard in Herbology but it was so disgustingly sticky and hot that she had given up and began to doodle; it was quite the masterpiece of a doodle actually as she had spent the better part of the double period invested in its creation. Towards the end of the lesson, right after Hermione had decided that her art piece had become quite extravagant, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked around and, much to her surprise, he was look directly and shamelessly at her. "Is he staring?" she wondered. He was staring in her direction but his eyes had a glazed, faraway sort of look.

"He's quite attractive really, when he's not being a ferret." She thought. She smiled at the memory and suddenly she noticed that Draco's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "He thought I was smiling at him!" she thought horrified. She quickly looked in front, not daring to look back. And that's how they both stayed for the rest of the lesson. And when it was time to leave, Hermione looked around for Draco but he had already made himself scarce.

"She smiled at me." Draco said to himself, as he lied on his bed, "and I…" again he placed his hand on his heart, which had now slowed down considerably. "And earlier this morning, I passed by her, and the same thing happened." He closed his eyes trying to reconstruct the memory; he was walking towards the dungeons when an obviously hurried Hermione Granger almost bumped into him. He had avoided her in time but she was close enough that he got a good whiff of her…her…of her. "She smelled like lilacs," he sighed. He suddenly sat up. "Merlin! It's HER!" And without a word, our little Slytherin ran out of his room in search of a very unknowing bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"Granger!" Draco yelled from across the hall. Hermione jumped in surprise. "What is it, Malfoy?" She hoped that he would not bring up her little slip during Herbology.

"In Herbology, ("Dammit!" Hermione cursed silently) you smiled at me. Why?" Draco demanded.

"YOU were staring. Why?" Hermione retorted back.

"I was not!" Draco hissed.

"How would you have known that I smiled, twit?" and with that Draco is silenced. Yet his eyes looked around wildly looking for some sort of excuse. Then suddenly he pushed Hermione back into a wall. Hermione started to yell in protest, "WHAT THE HELL MALF-OOOMPH!" And then Malfoy kissed her.

Hermione was shocked. Here she was pushed up against a wall, being kissed by Malfoy. Draco 'Pureblood' Malfoy. And she found it quite nice actually. And just before she finally had mustered up the self-control to push him away. He had stopped, he was just looking at her, scared and almost wild-looking.

And then he ran away, leaving Hermione flustered and panting and very very flushed. Draco just ran as fast as he could his strides matching the tempo of his increasing heartbeat.

"Yep. I'm not ill. I'm just allergic to the Mudblood. Which really isn't quite surprising," he told himself. And as he ran, he prided himself on coming down to a very clear, very explainable conclusion to his physical reaction to Granger whenever she was near.

But, of course dear readers, we all know better. We know that Draco Malfoy isn't allergic. He is just very very blind and quite stupid indeed.

The end.


End file.
